When operating a motor vehicle, e.g. when reversing and/or during precision driving, it is often a problem to know the position of different parts of the motor vehicle and proximity of the motor vehicle parts to obstructing objects. This is especially true when operating the motor vehicle in dark or under near dark conditions. For large motor vehicles, such as trucks, tractors and towing vehicles, with or without one or more trailers connected, this problem is even worse since the size and design of these types of motor vehicles further limits the visibility even more.
Motor vehicles are often equipped with reversing lights which more or less illuminates an area behind the motor vehicle, but the visibility around the sides of the motor vehicle are not illuminated by the reversing lights decreasing visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,663 discloses a light assembly for a motor vehicle. The light assembly comprises a planar substrate containing a plurality of light sources for emitting light, wherein the light sources are placed in the same plane.